


Pumpkin spice and all things nice

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: The MayDay Challenge [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Fitz brings Grant his favourite latte
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Grant Ward
Series: The MayDay Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pumpkin spice and all things nice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fitzward and Spices

Fitz shuffled into the room, eyeing the drinks in his hands warily. They had run out of lids, and it had taken him all of his concentration not to spill them on the journey.

“I hope you’re happy,” He grumbled lightly, “Pumpkin spice latte, specially ordered.”

Grant chuckled, gratefully taking the cup.

“They didn’t have any?”

Fitz shot him a deadpan look.

“It is _January_ , Grant.”

Grant merely shrugged, taking a sip and smiling contentedly.

“I don’t know why they can’t make this all year round. It’s delicious,” He hummed.

Fitz curled up at his side. He loved these moments.


End file.
